


Give it all to you

by RemsyCanterville



Series: Love is for losers. [2]
Category: Bandom, Foxboro Hot Tubs (Band), Green Day, Prima Donna (Band), The Longshot (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Established Relationship, Kevin is so cute, Love Letters, M/M, Moriré ignorada but I don't care uwu, Not Beta Read, Not the best but is ok, Romantic Fluff, Short, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Kevin está enamorado de Billie.





	Give it all to you

_ «Billie, no soy bueno para este tipo de cosas. Escribir cartas no es tan fácil como escribir canciones o escribir fanfiction homoerótico. Siento que es mucho más personal y que tengo que ser sincero con todo lo que ponga aquí. _

_ Sé que somos terriblemente jóvenes  _ — _ mamá casi me saca la estupidez a patadas cuando se enteró, y eso que ni le dije que eras hombre _ —  _ pero siento que está bien y que a pesar de todo, podremos lograrlo. _

_ Soy algo escéptico, pero el haberte conocido me hizo pensar que tal vez estabamos destinados. Para mí no fue casualidad el haber perdido el autobús y caminar siete cuadras hasta la cafetería donde te vi por primera vez, ni que ambos llevaramos una camiseta de Scorpions ni que me hubiera acercado a hablarte en lugar de ir al instituto. _

_ Si no hubiera tomado esa ruta, si no hubieras estado en esa cafetería en ese preciso momento, si el autobús no se hubiera descompuesto o si tú no hubieras traído esta camiseta puesta nada sería como ahora. Increíble, ¿no lo crees?  _

_ Lo que sea. Te amo, ya te lo dije un montón de veces y seguiré diciéndolo hasta que te hartes de mí. _

_ Te invité a nuestro restaurante especial esta noche, donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita oficial, supongo que sabes bien cuál es. ¿En verdad creíste que olvidé nuestro cuarto aniversario? _

_ je t'adore. _

_ Kevin » _

 

Ahora estaban frente a frente. Kevin tenía puesto un traje y él unos jeans y converses. Estaba avergonzado por como iba vestido, pero a su novio no parecía importarle. Bajó la mirada a sus pies.

—Amor, estás precioso.

—Estoy ridículo—contestó Billie—. No sabía que debía venir de gala—Kevin rió y le restó importancia.

—Siéntate, ya ordene por ambos.

Billie levantó una ceja y se sentó frente a su novio. El restaurante estaba lleno de gente y gracias a Dios Kevin había conseguido la mejor mesa. 

—Me gustó la carta, fue un buen detalle—susurró Billie—. Lo siento si mi regalo no fue tan romántico.

—Un amplificador nuevo, nunca está de más, gracias bebé, me salvaste la vida.

Billie se sonrojó. Un maldito amplificador para guitarra. Se regañó por ser el novio menos detallista de la historia.

Pero Kevin había fingido olvidarse de su aniversario, eso le restaba puntos; Aunque luego había dejado una serie de regalos e indicaciones para guiarlo hasta el restaurante y dejado la carta como pista final. Mierda. Había creído que cosas como esas sólo pasaban en películas.

—No te merezco—dijo Billie con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No soy lo suficiente para ti, jamás lo fui. Nunca podré darte la vida que te mereces. Trabajo como repartidor de pizzas y gasto mi futuro en una banda que tal vez nunca llegue a nada. Tu estás en la universidad y estás acostumbrado a los lujos, tienes un futuro. No quiero ser una carga.

—Nada de eso importa, jamás serás una carga para mí—lo tomó de las manos por encima de la mesa y lo miró, sus ojos estaban brillando—. Tengo que decirte algo.

—¿Estás embarazado?

—Idiota—él rió suave—. Lo que quiero decir es… Es nuestro cuarto aniversario, ¿no es así?—Billie asintió—. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

—Teníamos que tocar en el mismo lugar, pero tuviste un problema con el baterista y sólo te quedaste a mirarnos tocar—Dijo Billie, Kevin sonrió.                      

—Luego me acerqué y pedí tu número, aún recuerdo que me lo diste tartamudeando y con las mejillas rojas.

—Al día siguiente me invitaste a tomar café y me llevaste a tu departamento.

—Sólo te quería mostrar mi colección de discos, pero una cosa llevó a la otra...—contestó Kevin y ambos rieron.

—Parece como si hubiera sido ayer.

—Lo sé. El tiempo pasa volando—suspiró—. Fue incluso antes de hablarte por primera vez cuando supe que serías alguien importante para mí, no me preguntes cómo, pero cuando te vi sentí que querría verte despertar a mi lado todas las mañanas. Pensé que se me pasaría cuando pase el tiempo, pero el sentimiento que despertaste en mí fue incrementándose y multiplicándose hasta el infinito. Amor, sé que nunca me crees cuando digo que eres el hombre más bonito, sincero, amable y perfecto que alguna vez existió pero necesito que esta vez lo hagas.

—Kevin...—susurró, él lo tomó del mentón.

—Billie Joe Armstrong… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Billie paró de respirar, Kevin sacó una cajita de su bolsillo.  _ Esto es real.  _ Sus ojos empezaron a cosquillear y se tapó la boca. Asintió, sin poder articular palabra.

—Dios, te amo—Kevin se acercó a él y lo besó por un largo tiempo. Atrás se escucharon unos aplausos y ellos rieron en medio del beso.

_ Entonces cuando duermas esta noche, haré tus sueños realidad, todos y cada uno de ellos. Bueno, yo no tengo dinero, no tengo anillos de diamantes. Mi amor no cuesta dinero, porque el amor no cuesta nada. _   
_ Hey! podemos estar juntos, un amor que dure por siempre, y te lo daré todo a ti. _


End file.
